


Drabbles

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20





	1. Gremlins

Liam’s phone rings a couple of minutes after midnight. It’s the chimera. He sounds more crisisy than usual, but no distressed enough that Liam drops the phone and goes running.

 

“So you know that movie… the one with the little things and the slime and the water…” Theo asks and he grunts quietly, clears his throat.

 

“Gremlins?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah those ones. What did they eat again?”

 

“Uh… everything if I remember correctly. Why?” Liam’s full attention’s turned to the phone now.

 

Theo ignores Liam’s question, which he mostly does when he’s avoiding certain sensitive subjects. But Liam’s not asking about nightmares or girls named Tara or the bullet holes in his truck this time.

 

Theo continues, “And water made them more... or… OW! It makes them grow?”

 

Was that a glass breaking? “Yeah, water makes them multiply.”

 

Theo grunts and coughs again and mumbles something sounding like ‘my nuts’ but Liam’s not sure, “What the fuck are you doing Theo?”

 

There are horrid little noises in the background, screaming, things falling…. gurgling?! Theo drops the call. Liam is obviously really concerned, so he goes over to Theo’s place. 

 

He knocks a few times before the chimera answers, eventually he does. "Uh Liam, this is not a good time” It’s dark inside and Theo blocks his view when Liam tries to see passed him. Something slams into the door with a loud crack and then drops dully to the floor. “What the hell was…."  Liam’s eyes shoot up at Theo.

 

Just then, big googly eyes and slimy green ears peer over Theo’s shoulder before he can answer, the tiny thing makes a shrill noise in greeting.

 

Liam’s eyebrows arch as another slime ball climbs onto Theo’s head, holding onto his ears, “I may have a small problem. Multiple small problems…” He opens the door and there are hundreds, _hundreds_ , of little gremlins scurrying across the floor, hanging from torn curtains, dangling from the ceiling fan.

 

“They were cute and fluffy, four of them… and then I thought they could use a bath, they kinda smelled… and then…” Theo makes an explosive motion with his hands.

 

“They multiplied…” Liam watches one help itself to a box of cereal. The actual box. 

 

“Yeah!” Theo says, pulling the thing off his head, flinging it onto the couch, “But then they fucking ate food! And dude, holy shit…”

 

"After midnight?" 

 

Theo nods.

  

“Gremlins…”

 

“Fucking Gremlins.” Theo sighs, hopeless, as he watches them chew on his toilet seat.

 

“Okay.” Liam takes a deep breath, shrugs his jacket off and pushes by Theo into the apartment, “Listen up you little shits!!! Leave Teddy’s toilet alone!!! And his shoes!! And his…” Liam grimaces, “oh, that one just swallowed your car keys.” He points a little awkwardly, “It’s fine, we’ll just wait until it poops and fish it out. Don’t stress.”

 

Theo’s not stressing, “Yeah, looks like you’ve got this.” He grins, staring, while Liam wrestles one off his leg. And Theo has to admit Liam looks kind of pretty in the low light with gremlins and goo attached to his torso.


	2. The End of The Fucking World

Theo doesn’t like people. He doesn’t like the way they talk, or how they smell, or the way they laugh. It grates his insides. It makes him want to rip their faces off. He’s been toying with the idea of killing someone, they all seem so miserable, like they probably wouldn’t mind to be murdered. But he needs to find the right one. Medium body, easy to hide. A loner that no one will really miss. He’s pretty sure he’s a psychopath.

 

There is a commotion over by the lunch counter and a short blonde boy turns around and slings his backpack over his shoulder, stalking toward him. He stops in front of Theo’s table. And he stands. Just … stands.

 

 _He just tossed a sandwich at the lunch lady_. Theo looks at him, face scrunched up like he bit into something disgusting.  _Why isn’t he speaking? Creep._ “Well, what is it?”, Theo queries with a mouth full of apple.

 

Blondie finally speaks, “I saw you skating the other day.”

 

 _Oh_ … “And?”

 

“You’re pretty shit” he shrugs.

 

 _Oh? Did he just? What a dick_. This little prick just volunteered to be Theo’s first victim. _He will be perfect,_  “Fuck off.”

 

 _Now he just shrugs again and walks off? I am going to murder this fucking clown. Who does he_ …. He’s pulling Theo from his seat before he can finish his thought. “Excuse me?”

 

“Yes?” Blondie turns to him as if it’s completely normal to uproot strangers while they eat.  _Maybe blunt force to the back of the head will do?_  Theo eyes the fire extinguisher.

 

“Sit with me”  _You smell nice._ Blondie pats a few times on the bench next to him.

 

“Mate, I don’t know you” He’s oddly intriguing though, his hair is really long and probably needs a wash or seven, but his eyes are inviting and friendly,  _crazy as shit_ , but friendly.

 

“So?”

 

“So, my mum said to stay away from strangers” Theo shrugs.  _She never said that…because she’s dead. Everyone is. Everyone except Tara._

 

“Is your mum here then?” He boy looks around.

 

 _Obviously not you moron._ Theo shoos him over “Right. Move then.” he sits down cautiously next to… “What’s your name?”

 

“Oh, Liam”

 

“Oliam?” He knows that’s not what the boy said, but Theo’s a right asshole. “I’m Theo.”

 

The blonde shrugs, “Yeah sure”  _Fucking asshole_. Awkward silence. “You want to kiss?”

 

 _God, I really just want to strangle you._  Theo pictures his hands around Liam’s neck.  _Perhaps poison in his breakfast? No, wait, a hunting knife to the jugular. Yes. Good._  “Yeah, okay” He sits dead still, as the short little shit presses strange quick jabs to his lips.  _Feels half okay I guess._

 

“You have a car, Theo?”  _He could be my ticket out of here._

 

“No.” Another jabby kiss. “But my sister does”


	3. The Smell of War

Theo shut the door behind them. The door they were supposed to escape through. He flicks his claws out, and prowl toward Liam.

 

“I think you have something that belongs to me, Liam” he growls, flashing his yellow irises.

 

Liam takes a moment to realize that Theo is talking about his eyes. The red ones of his fallen alpha.

 

The claws are in him before he can even blink. He roars, loud, then slumps down on the desk. Theo props him up, taking what was promised to him.

 

“I-I thought you loved me?” Liam can feel the power seep out of him and into Theo.

 

“You think a thing like me is capable of love??” Theo laughs, his lips close to the new alpha’s face. His hand quivers but he drives it deeper…. like he did with Josh, he knows it won’t be long now.

 

“Just wait Theo, please… I can do anything for you…” Liam begs; it won’t help but trying never killed anyone… well maybe this one time it will.

 

“Yes, I know….” Theo feels the spark enter his body as the boy’s fiery eyes dim, “you can give me your power”

 

It’s done. The Doctors are waiting. He slides his claws out of Liam’s side, easing him back on the table. He walks away leaving the beta and his alpha laying side by side on a library desk, neatly arranged in a pool of blood.

 

Thing is, the alpha is gone and so are the red eyes… but it served merely as a mask- a true beta is another creature all on its own. Liam’s limbs twitch and he gasps back to life, orange eyes glowing bright. Hell fire ignited.

 

There is a pungent smell clouding the library…  **The smell of war.**


	4. A little out of hand

There’s a loud bang when Liam answers and he yells “Get down!!!” before saying hello.

 

Scott’s frowns “What was that?” and Liam says “Oh nothing…anymore”. He then mutes the wrong end of the phone and yells, “Theo! Okay now get the fire!!”

 

Scott’s a little more concerned now, “Is everything okay?”

 

“The leg!!!……Uh, yeah, yeah no its great……Theo duck!!” There is an explosion. “Dammit, I told you!!!”

 

“So why don’t YOU do it!?!” Theo yells back.

 

“Well because I’m on the phone Theo…. god” he sighs and Theo cusses and screams in the background, as does some creature.

 

Now he’s panicking “Liam that doesn’t sound okay?”

 

“Its fine really. I mean only half of it burned down.” There are police sirens and fire truck noises, people screaming.

 

“Half of what??? That’s it I’m coming back”

 

“Well…you can’t….”

 

“WHY??”

 

Liam wonders how he’s going to explain the massive crack in the earth where thousands of soul eating fire demons escaped from, more so, how he will explain that the reason it’s there is because Theo  ~~won~~  cheated at Cluedo again and Liam tried to put him back in the ground but the sword hit some supernatural rift instead.

 

A La Hell on Earth.

 


End file.
